


Take My Hand

by puffinmuffin13



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), M/M, Marriage Proposal, Slow Dancing, Today on "how the hell do I tag do I just tag random things"
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-18 19:36:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15493164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puffinmuffin13/pseuds/puffinmuffin13
Summary: Kiibo and Kokichi, slow dancing in their apartment to a song that is decidedlynota slow dance song.





	Take My Hand

It had started on a Sunday evening. "Come on, Kiiboy!" Kokichi had laughed at him, holding out a hand for him to take. "Let's dance!"

"Why should I?" Kiibo had said, hiding his nervousness and inexperience with dancing with hostility. "What would we even dance to, anyway?"

Kokichi had giggled at that and spun around to flamboyantly turn on a song on a CD player he had set up on the counter. A song started up, one Kiibo had heard many times before from Kokichi's "Favorites" playlist, and in the next heartbeat Kokichi was back to inviting Kiibo to dance with him. "C'mon, c'mon!" he cheered bubbly.

Kiibo had hesitatated, but Kokichi looked so _excited_ to dance with him that he couldn't refuse. "Alright..." he'd said haltingly, taking Kokichi's hand. "I suppose - woah!"

Kokichi had suddenly pulled him in for a slow dance, and with his circuts overheating from the sudden close contact, Kiibo blurted, "Isn't this a pop song?"

Kokichi had laughed then, though it was far from his usual "nishishi" and closer to the real laugh Kiibo almost never heard from him, but loved all the same. "Silly Kiiboy! Don't you recognize it?"

Kokichi had guided Kiibo's hands to the correct position for a slow dance, and Kiibo thought. Then, in a heartbeat, his memory banks supplied the answer. "Oh!"

"That's right, Kiidork!" Kokichi grinned, pulling Kiibo closer as he started guiding their steps. "It's the song I used to ask you out! Nishishi, wasn't that a long time ago?"

His boyfriend of four years looked lovingly up at him, and Kiibo murmured, "Yeah, it has been." He paused for a moment in his steps to lean forward and give Kokichi a quick peck on the lips, who then stumbled in his own dancing.

"Jeez, Kiiboy! You're gonna make me think you love me or something!" Kokichi pretended to be offended at the kiss, but Kiibo knew him well enough by now. Maybe back when he first started dating Kokichi Kiibo would have stammered out an apology, but now Kiibo just smiled knowingly and helped Kokichi regain his balance.

The song finally ended, and when it did Kokichi quickly untangled himself from Kiibo to pause the CD before it could play the next song. When that was done, Kokichi sighed contentedly and turned back to Kiibo. "Kiibo?"

"Y-yes?" Kiibo said anxiously. Kokichi almost never used his given name. "Is there something -"

He gasped when Kokichi got on one knee and pulled out a small box. "I'm not the best at this, so..." Kokichi said, even more nervous than Kiibo had been a minute ago. "Will you make me the happiest supreme leader ever... And marry me?"

A heartbeat passed while Kiibo processed it all. Another.

Then he exclaimed, "Yes!" And fell on his knees to hug Kokichi.

It had started on a Sunday evening.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by watching a MAP of Die Young that involved Kiibo and Kokichi kissing. I couldn't stop myself after seeing that.


End file.
